Breaking
by S-Michael
Summary: Android 18 has her way with trunks...by force. WARNING: contains sex and violence, and one is not always distinguishable from the other. NCrape. NOTICE: this is the WORST story i've ever published! if i had any sense of decency, i'd remove it, but i don't


Breaking

S-Michael

Trunks was weak. He could easily take out the fabled Frieza a dozen times over without breaking a sweat, and yet, he was weak. Strength was measured subjectively, not objectively, and his strength paled in comparison to that of his enemies, Seventeen and Eighteen, and so he was weak. Strong enough to destroy a planet, he was weak. He could not destroy the only two beings who mattered, and so he was weak. They had killed his mentor, Gohan. They had turned his world into a panicky flight for survival. He was always running, running for his life.

Trunks hid, suppressing his power level until it was nearly nothing. He hoped that the androids couldn't sense him, for they were frightfully near.

"Do you sense something?" Eighteen asked.

"Probably a rat," said Seventeen.

"Yes, a rat," Eighteen said. And then she pulled trunks from his hiding place by his hair. "A rat who can suppress his power."

"My, my, my. Look what we found," Seventeen said. "What shall we do with him, sister dear?"

"We could kill the little Saiyan, but that would be a waste," Eighteen said.

"A waste?" Realization hit Seventeen. " Oh, I see. Nevermind. If you need me, I'll be terrifying Gingertown," he said.

Then realization hit Trunks as well. _When the time machine is completed and I go back in time and meet my father and his friends, this is something I'm going to leave out._ Eighteen…had appetites. Every once in a while, a cute boy would catch her fancy, and she would have her way with him. Sometimes she would let him live afterward, sometimes not. Trunks didn't know why Seventeen didn't do similar, but he didn't. Maybe it was some warped sort of a sense of integrity; more likely, he was just frigid.

"Good luck with that, brother," Eighteen said. "And now for you…" Trunks blasted her, but she just backhanded the energy ball away and then backhanded him. "Naughty, naughty, little one." A welt rose on Trunks' skin, and he tasted blood. The blow would have shattered concrete Trunks was more puzzled than he was hurt. She knew the exact amount of pressure to use to hurt him, but not damage him. Being half-Saiyan, he had a unique physiology; in fact, there was only one other person in the universe with a similar one… "I see the wheels turning in your head, weakling. Didn't your master Gohan ever tell you where he got that scar?"

Trunks looked at her in horror. "You…"

"I see he never told you. I must be good. Yes, me. He was most…uncooperative," Eighteen grinned evilly. "I hope you try to fight back as well. It's fun, taking someone against his will."

"You MONSTER!" Trunks went Super Saiyan and blasted her with his most powerful blast, got free of her grip at the expense of some hairs, and flew away as fast as he could. As afraid of the androids as he was, he would have rather faced them in battle than hear this; it was a blow that he simply could not take. Gohan was the closest thing to a father Trunks had ever had. When he was younger, one of his favorite fantasies was that Gohan would marry his mother and become his father for real. He couldn't stand hearing about this…violation.

He felt something hit his back. A fist. He fell to the ground like a meteor, creating an impressive crater. Eighteen had punched him. "Not so fast, blondie. You didn't think you could escape that easily, did you? There's no escape; you might as well resign yourself to what's going to happen." She gave him that evil grin again. "Of course, I hope you don't."

Trunks tried to get up and flee, but she pressed him to the ground with nothing but an index finger. Trunks, who was more powerful than Vageta was, more powerful than Goku, than Picolo, than any of the legendary heroes and villains of that better age, was being held down by a single one of this creature's fingers. "Let me go!" he shouted.

"When I'm done with you. Maybe," Eighteen said. She ripped his clothes off like she would the wrapper of a present, tearing silk, leather, cotton, and other materials like they were paper. She grabbed his sword, "You won't be needing this," she tossed it aside, ignoring it. Trunks would have made a grab for it, if he thought it would help. The last time he had tried to use it against these androids, all he had managed to do was cut one of Eighteen's hairs. Trunks punched her point blank in the face, but all he ended up hurting was his own fist. She pressed down on his ribcage with her finger, and he heard bone cracking. For a second, he thought she was going to keep going until she punctured his aorta (some detached part of him said, _talk about breaking your heart_), but she relented. "Do you want me to finish you off right here and now?"

"You're going to kill me, anyway," Trunks said defiantly.

"Maybe," Eighteen didn't quite deny it. She ripped the front of his pants away. She then grabbed his organ and started pumping. "My, my. Look who's getting hard."

"I can't help it," Trunks said.

"That's what your mentor said," eighteen said.

Trunks struggled, his rage renewed. He tried to push himself off of the ground, but all he managed to do was damage the stone under him. He Picked up a rock and smashed it against her face, but he would have been surprised if that had actually accomplished anything. All that happened was that the rock was crushed to dust. The android was just too strong, too horribly strong.

She kissed him, forcing his mouth open with her tongue. Trunks bit down as hard as he could on the offensive organ, but it didn't dissuade her in the least "You even think about pissing yourself, and you will envy the dead, you understand?" Eighteen said.

"Why—" and then she began to use her mouth on his penis. Trunks tried to escape, but he was also afraid that she might bite it of if he tried too hard. Then she got up, lifted him by the hair, and tossed him onto his front.

She began to undo her pants, but actually pulling them off required both hands. Trunks got up and began to ran. Eighteen backhanded him from behind, sending him into the pavement, which took substantial damage. "None of that, now, boy." She sat down in front of his face, naked from the waste down, "Lick." Trunks stared up at her, and Eighteen hit him with the bottom of her fist, causing the ground under his chin to crumble. "You deaf? I ordered you to lick me. Suck on my fucking twat, you understand? If you don't…"

Trunks, broken, did as she ordered. Almost an even better sign of his breaking, he descended from his Super Saiyan form. He began to lick. She hit him. "Do it better." He started again. Hit. "Faster." He did it faster. Hit. "Honestly, haven't you ever done this before?" The fact was that he was a virgin, but there was no way in hell that Trunks was going to admit it, broken or no. He did as best as he could, until she got up and mounted him properly.

"Please…" Trunks began, pleading to be let go and let live.

Eighteen backhanded him. "Shut up, boy." He didn't make any more noise, but tears welled in his eyes. Eighteen rode him to climax, and then he came, too, close enough after her that it could be said that they came together, but she had gotten off so quick that he actually came into air. She kicked him, flipping him over. "You were just terrible," she said. "And now that I've broken you, useless. Get the fuck out of here, before I change my mind." Trunks gathered the shards of his clothes, his sword, and flew away as fast as he could.

FIN

Author's Commentary (As If You Care)

What made me think I had to do this, you ask? Well, okay, you're probably not asking. And you probably don't care. But I'll tell you anyway. Nothing made me do it; I just realized it could be realistically and plausibly done. And it was a good idea. So, one night, I just typed it up.

There is mention of a childhood fantasy of trunks where Gohan marries Bulma. As far as I know, this isn't actually canon, but it seems a small enough leap. Gohan is the closest thing to a father Trunks has, after all. But it is also an allusion to a Gohan/Bulma relationship, which is one of my favorites to read about. In fact, I have a story called _Distant Shores_ which is about that, among other things.

The concept behind the story is totally plausible, I feel. Seventeen and Eighteen are not in any way averse to human suffering; they are here to have fun, and to hell with all the people they kill or injure. They would not hesitate to rape someone, if ever they wanted to. I can see them adding rape to their list of crimes just as easily as I can see them not. And so why not have one of each? Very little is done in the way of sex interests for the androids in the canon. Eighteen ends up with Krillin, so we know that she is either heterosexual or bisexual; no such limitation exists for Seventeen. He could be asexual or homosexual as easily as the other two. This is a nice little explanation of why I had Seventeen refrain from this activity while Eighteen indulged. Too bad it's not the truth. As a matter of fact, to be 100 analytical, if one did this kind of thing, the other one probably would, as well. As a matter of fact, if I had chosen to make Seventeen gay or bi, this could have been a yaoi piece (and indeed, while I was writing this, I was inspired by my memory of a yaoi fanfic called _Violation_ (I don't know if it's in or not, but if it is it would be in _InuYasha_)). The reason I didn't do it like that was, quite simply, I did not want to. For some reason, the idea of a man raping a woman always struck me as worse than a woman raping a man, so I didn't want to think about Seventeen having a trail of similar "conquests" as his sister. Besides which, I have a thing for femdom. That's the way I role—though not usually to this extreme.

Quite frankly, if you can think of a more story-relevant way to get these two into bed without taking liberties with the characters (attributing them with charactersitsics that there is no evidence that they have in the canon), I'd like to hear it. Taking liberties is not always a bad thing, if your story takes the characters way outside the purview of the canon (_Distant Shores_, for example, is an alternate universe tale where Frieza killed Goku, Gohan killed Frieza, and then he took his place as the head of Frieza's empire—read it if you want to understand why), but it is usually best to keep the liberties to a minimum. Unless the traits you imbue them with is directly contradictory with their canon selves, however, you should be alright.

Why do I even bother? You haven't read this far. If you have, what is wrong with you? The story ended five paragraphs ago (seven if you include _FIN_ and _Author's Commentary_ as paragraphs). Personally, I never read the author's notes at the ends of the stories (especially when they're listed as a separate chapter, but that's another thing). I mean, honestly, who cares what "inspired" the author to write the story? It all just strikes me as frightfully egotistical, even when it's a good story. Rarely have I read a story that was good enough to make me want to know about how it was done.

That's it. The end. Go away. Stop reading…


End file.
